warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bluestar's Prophecy/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Bluepaw returns from her first Gathering, exhausted. The warriors had moved quickly to and from Fourtrees, and the young apprentice struggling to keep up. As soon as she gets back to camp, she heads for her nest, but her sister, Snowpaw, runs up to her and starts asking her questions about the Gathering. Bluepaw, who was overwhelmed by the crowds of cats and all the strange noises and scents at Fourtrees, can barely remember anything about it. During the Gathering, she stuck so close to Moonflower that she did not take much notice of the other Clans. :Snowpaw continues to question her, asking whether Pinestar said anything about WindClan's stealing and how they responded. Bluepaw, who is very tired and just wants to go to sleep, growls in reply that the ThunderClan leader did say something, but that she couldn't tell how the WindClan cats reacted because she didn't even know who they were. Snowpaw asks her if she enjoyed the experience at all, to which the blue-gray she-cat snaps back that she was only a kit two days ago and everything is happening to her so fast. Snowpaw is dismayed at her sister's answer, and Bluepaw realizes that she shouldn't be complaining when it had been such an honor to have chosen for the Gathering. Bluepaw finished more gently that it would have been more fun if Snowpaw had been able to go, and that she hopes her sister would be allowed to next moon, before she settles down in her nest to sleep. :The next morning, Snowpaw goes out hunting with Sparrowpelt, but Bluepaw is allowed to sleep later. When the blue-gray she-cat finally wakes up, Stonepelt allows her to eat a vole from the fresh-kill pile before she begins her duties, and then he sends her to clean out the nursery. When she enters, Speckletail is sharing a mouse with her two kits, Lionkit and Goldenkit. Goldenkit complains that it is too chewy, but Lionkit is eagerly eating it up, and offers to have his sister's portion. Speckletail chides him, saying that he's had enough of the mouse and tells him to go out and pick something else from the fresh-kill pile. Poppydawn tries to send her three kits outside to play as well, and while Thistlekit is eager to go, his two sisters are not, protesting that it's too chilly and that it might rain. Poppydawn and Speckletail eventually manage to persuade Rosekit, Sweetkit, and Goldenkit to go out to play with the two tom-kits. :With the five kits out of the den, Bluepaw starts to clear out the old bedding from the nests. Speckletail asks how the Gathering was, and whether Pinestar said anything about WindClan's thieving. The blue-gray she-cat can't remember, but she is luckily saved from having to respond by Featherwhisker. The pale-furred tom pokes his head into the den, and explains to the two queens that the reddish-brown tom had told the other Clans that they had found signs of hunting on ThunderClan territory and warned that trespassers would be sent away with more than harsh words. Featherwhisker adds that while the Clan leader didn't mention WindClan specifically, he stared straight at Heatherstar while he spoke, and that she had not seemed pleased at all about that. Sighing, Poppydawn says that she hopes that WindClan heeds the warning, because a battle right before leaf-bare will do them no good, and that they need to be strong for the hard moons ahead. :Bluepaw hears Snowpaw calling excitedly to her and ducks out of the nursery for a moment to see what is going on, and sees the young white cat standing by the fresh-kill pile with a vole lying at her paws. Snowpaw exclaims that it is her first catch, and Goosefeather comes over to look at it, commenting that both sisters are good hunters. However, as he examines it more closely his eyes widen suddenly, and he yowls out in distress that it's a sign that there will be destruction for all of ThunderClan. Characters Major }} Minor *Stonepelt *Goosefeather *Featherwhisker *Speckletail *Lionkit *Goldenkit *Thistlekit *Poppydawn *Sweetkit *Rosekit }} Mentioned *Pinestar *Sparrowpelt *Leopardpaw *Patchpaw *Weedwhisker *Heatherstar }} Notes and references Category:Super Edition arc Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Chapter subpages